El jardín secreto
by angelcullenswanblack
Summary: Rosalie Hale era una niña que creció sin amor de sus padres y rodeada de sirvientes. que pasara cuando todos a su alrededor mueran...?
1. Huérfana y abandonada

**Hola! Esta es una adaptación de jardín secreto de Frances Hodgson B. es un libro muy bueno y cuando lo leí no pude dejar de pensar en los personajes de crepúsculo… si a alguien no le gusta, que me avise y yo veré que puedo hacer.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

Huérfana y abandonada.

Rosalie Hale era una niña delgada, de rostro pálido y triste; su pelo era amarillo, fino y escaso; mas bien pequeña para su edad: tenia aspecto frágil y enfermizo.

Había nacido en la india, donde su padre había sido funcionario del gobierno ingles y siempre estaba muy ocupado cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer a la que solo le interesaba su propia belleza y participar en las alegres fiestas que organizaba la colonia inglesa. La hija era un verdadero estorbo para sus actividades sociales más aun, cuando la pequeña era más bien feuchita y en nada se parecía a ella. Se puede decir que no la quería y que nunca la quiso, como en general las madres quieren a sus hijos.

Al nacer Rosalie, la madre la entrego al cuidado de una aya hindú para que la mantuviera alejada de su vista.

Sin el afecto de su madre ni de su padre, Rosalie al cumplir seis años solo había conocido a su alrededor a los sirvientes hindúes y se había desarrollado como una niña débil, egoísta y tiránica. Las institutrices inglesas que su padre le contrataba para que le enseñaran a leer y escribir, no lograban soportarla mas de dos o tres meses. Era verdaderamente lo que se llama una niña arisca, mal criada y voluntariosa.

De este modo fueron pasando los años de su primera infancia, siempre sola, siempre triste.

Un día, cuando ya tenía nueve años, al despertar una mañana de intenso calor, vio que a su lado no estaba su aya sino que otra sirvienta. Esto la puso de muy mal humor y le provocó otra de sus frecuentes pataletas. La mujer muy asustada, solo le repetía una y otra vez que su aya no podía acudir a cuidarla.

Esa mañana, Rosalie percibió algo extraño y misterioso en el ambiente, ocurría algo desacostumbrado: varios empleados habían desaparecido y aquellos a quienes diviso se escabullían temerosos y corrían con caras cenicientas y ojos desorbitados.

Nadie dijo nada a la niña de lo que sucedía y tampoco su aya fue a verla. A medida que avanzaba la mañana, Rosalie se sentía más sola y desconcertada. No sabia que pensar acerca de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Triste y cabizbaja se dirigió al jardín y lentamente comenzó a jugar bajo un árbol cerca de la casa. A veces encontraba allí consuelo a sus penas.

Distraídamente, comenzó a hacer un ramillete de flores rojas. Pero su enojo no se calmaba. Al contrario iba creciendo cada vez más. Y a medida que su enojo crecía, rezongaba más y mas palabras y frases feas que le diría a su aya cuando esta regresara.

De repente, escucho la voz de su madre. Ella había salido al corredor y hablaba agitadamente con jun joven. Rosalie lo conocía, era un oficial recién llegado de Inglaterra. La niña los observo fijamente. Puso especial atención en su madre, a quien siempre admiraba porque era una mujer alta, delgada, muy hermosa, de grandes y sonrientes ojos. Sus finas ropas parecían flotar y a Rosalie le parecía que siempre estaba cubierta de encajes.

Pero esa mañana sus ojos no sonreían; al contrario, se veían grandes y asustados, con expresión implorante.

Miraba al joven oficial. Rosalie escucho a su madre que decía con voz trémula:

-¿de verdad, es tan serie la situación?

-muy grave –contesto el joven-. Terrible, señora Hale. Hace dos semanas que usted debería haberse ido a las montañas.

La señora Hale se retorció las manos.

-¡Ya sé que lo debía haber hecho! -exclamo-. Solo me quede para asistir a esa estúpida fiesta. ¡Que tonta fui…!

En ese momento se escucho un estremecedor y prolongado lamento que provenía de las habitaciones de los sirvientes.

Rosalie empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la señora Hale.

-alguien ha muerto –respondió el joven-. Usted no me dijo que ya había estallado entre sus sirvientes.

-¡no lo sabia! –dijo casi gritando la señora Hale-. ¡Venga conmigo! ¡Venga! –agrego, y corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

Desde ese momento los hechos se sucedieron en forma confusa y terrible. Por fin, Rosalie comprendió el misterio de la mañana. La epidemia de cólera había llegado a la casa de los Hale.

Es esta una enfermedad que se extiende tan rápida y violentamente y las personas se contagian y mueren por cientos.

El aya se había indispuesto durante la noche y su muerte fue la causa del triste lamento de los sirvientes. Antes de finalizar el día, fallecieron otros empleados, y los que aun quedaban vivos huyeron presas del terror.

El pánico y el dolor cundió por la ciudad porque en casi todos los hogares había victimas de la enfermedad.

Al día siguiente, en medio de la confusión y el desconcierto, Rosalie se refugio en su habitación. Nadie acudió a verla esa mañana, nadie se acordó de ella, por lo tanto ignoraba los graves sucesos que ocurrían en la casa. Durante muchas horas estuvo sola. A ratos dormía, a ratos pensaba sin poder explicarse la extraña situación y a ratos lloraba.

Solo sabía que había muchos enfermos. Hasta ella llegaban misteriosos y extraños ruidos. Sentía miedo. Sentía mas abandono que nunca antes.

Llego el momento en que se atrevió a deslizarse hasta el desierto comedor. Allí encontró restos de comida y un desconcertante desorden de sillas y platos que indicaba que, por alguna razón, alguien los había empujado al levantarse de improviso.

Rosalie tenía hambre y sed, comió algunas frutas y galletas y bebió vino dulce que quedaba en un vaso a medio consumir. Luego, sintiéndose mareada, volvió a encerrarse en su dormitorio.

A lo lejos escuchaba gritos y ruido de pasos precipitados cuyo origen no alcanzaba a comprender y al asustaban. Pero el vino le provocó tanto sueño que pronto ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Se recostó y por largas horas durmió profundamente sin saber mas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al despierta, se quedó quieta mirando hacia la pared, el silencio absoluto, no se escuchaban voces ni pasos. Rosalie pensó que quizás los enfermos se habían mejorado y que todos los problemas estaban a solucionados, se pregunto entonces quien cuidaría de ella ahora que su aya había muerto. Probablemente le buscarían otra. No lloro, pues no era una niña sensitiva y jamás se preocupaba de los demás.

Estaba asustada y también resentida porque nadie se acordaba de ella. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que si habían mejorado, seguramente alguien la recordaría y vendría a buscarla.

Pero nadie llegó. La casa parecía cada vez más silenciosa y seguía tendida en su cama. Repentinamente escucho algo que se arrastraba bajo la alfombra. Se dio vuelta y vio deslizarse una pequeña serpiente que la observaba con ojos que parecían joyas. Rosalie no se asusto pues sabia que ese pequeño animal no le haría daño. Al contrario, más bien parecía querer salir cuanto antes de la habitación. Y, en efecto, poco después se deslizó bajo la puerta y desapareció de su vista.

"¡qué extraño y silencioso esta todo!" -se dijo-. Es como si en la casa no hubiera nadie más que la serpiente y yo."

De pronto, escucho, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. Eran pasos de hombres que entraban en la casa hablando en voz baja. Abrían puertas y las volvían a cerrar.

-¡que desolación! –Oyó decir Rosalie-. ¡y esa preciosa mujer… supongo que la niña también, pues oí decir que había una niña, a pesar de que nadie la conoce.

Pasado un momento, abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie. Ella se encontraba de pie. Dos hombres entraron y vieron a una pequeña niña con el entrecejo fruncido y rostro aterrorizado. El primero, que la descubrió fue el un oficial a quien Rosalie había visto alguna vez en compañía de su padre. Parecía cansado y preocupado, mas, al verla, se sorprendió de tal manera que dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Barney! -grito- ¡que dios nos ampare! ¡En un lugar como este hay una niña sola! ¿Quién eres?

-soy Rosalie Hale –dijo la niña enderezándose.

Ella pensó que el hombre era muy mal educado al llamar la casa de su padre "un lugar como este"

-me quede dormida cuando todos desaparecieron y recién he despertado. No se porque no vinieron a buscarme.

-¡es la niña que nadie conocía! –Exclamo el hombre volviéndose a sus compañeros-. ¡se olvidaron de ella!

-¿Por qué se olvidaron de mí? –Pregunto Rosalie golpeando el suelo con el pie-. ¿Por qué no viene alguien a verme?

El joven llamado Barney la miro con pena y Rosalie pensó que había parpadeado como para librarse de una lagrima.

-¡pobre pequeñita! -exclamó-. En la casa no ha quedado nadie que pueda venir a verte.

N realidad, nadie había quedado en la casa. Su padre y madre habían muerto de cólera la noche anterior y los habían sacado rápidamente. Los sirvientes que sobrevivieron huyeron espantados del lugar sin acordarse de la existencia de Rosalie. Ahora podía explicarse por qué la casa se sentía tan silenciosa. Era verdad que allí se encontraban mas que la serpiente y la pobre niña huérfana y abandonada.

**Mary Lennox es interpretada por Rosalie Hale, en cada capi diré que personaje es quien…**

**Besos! **


	2. Llegada a Inglaterra

**Aquí sigue la travesía de Rosalie…**

Llegada a Inglaterra.

Como Rosalie apenas conocía a su madre, era difícil que le tuviera mucho cariño; y ahora que ella no existía, no le hacía falta. Seguramente una niña mayor se habría inquietado al quedar sola, pero Rosalie era muy pequeña. Además, estaba acostumbrada a tener a su alrededor personas que cuidaban de ella y dio por descontado que continuarían haciéndolo. Como era una niñaegoista, al encontrarse sin familia centró más que nunca su interés en su propia persona. Su mayor preocupación era saber si en la casa en la que iría a vivir encontraría gente amable que le diera todo lo que ella pidiera, como sucedía en tiempos de su aya y de los sirvientes hindúes.

Desde un comienzo, ella supo que su estancia en casa del pastor inglés, adonde la habían conducido, sería corta. No le gustó el lugar. El pastor era pobre y tenía cinco hijos más o menos de la misma edad que peleaban continuamente entre sí. Además, Rosalie odiaba el desorden que había en la casa. Se comportó en forma tan desagradable que, a los dos días, los niños ya no querían jugar con ella.

Al finalizar la semana, uno de los niños le dijo que había escuchado a sus padres decir que la llevarían a Inglaterra a casa de su tío Carlisle Cullen. La noticia la alegró, a pesar de que no sabía nada acerca de él.

–Mis padres dicen que vive en una enorme y desolada casa de campo –dijo el niño–.No recibe visitas y tampoco quiere ver a nadie. Es un jorobado horrible.

–No lo creo –respondió Rosalie; le volvió la espalda y se tapó los oídos para no escuchar nada más sobre el asunto.

En los días que siguieron ella pensó mucho en su futuro en casa de su tío. Sin embargo, el día en que le anunciaron que navegaría a Inglaterra, fingió no interesarse por lo que decían. Su actitud desconcertó a la familia del pastor. La señora procuró mostrarse cariñosa con la niña e incluso quiso darle un beso de despedida, pero Rosalie le quitó la cara.

Es probable que si sus padres se hubieran interesado en ella, Rosalie habría aprendido a comportarse con quienes la rodeaban. Pero la indiferencia con que siempre la trataron y el mismo hecho de que muchas personas ni siquiera conocieran su existencia habían marcado su carácter.

Rosalie efectuó la larga travesía hasta Inglaterra al cuidado de una señora inglesa que llevaba a sus hijos al colegio. En Londres la esperaba la señora Clearwater, ama de llaves del señor Cullen, en cuya compañía haría el viaje hacia el campo.

La señora Clearwater era una mujer corpulenta, de mejillas rojas y vivos ojos negros. A Rosalie no le simpatizó, lo que no era de extrañar, porque en general no le gustaba ninguna persona. A su vez, al ama de llaves tampoco le entusiasmó la niña.

Entretanto Rosalie sentía enorme curiosidad por saber detalles acerca de su tío y sobre la casa adonde se dirigían. ¿Qué clase de lugar sería? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Qué era ser jorobado? Ella no conocía a ninguno o quizás no existían en la India.

Desde que Rosalie vivía en casas ajenas y no contaba con su aya, se sentía muy sola. A menudo le venían a la mente preguntas que antes nunca se le habían ocurrido. Se preguntaba por qué, a diferencia de otros niños, sus padres jamás le habían demostrado cariño. Sólo contaba con los sirvientes, comida y vestidos, pero a nadie le importaba ella.

Al subir al tren que las llevaría al campo, Rosalie se sentó en una esquina del compartimiento con expresión aburrida y preocupada. No tenía nada para leer, por lo que juntó sus pequeñas y enguantadas manos sobre la falda. Su vestido negro la hacía verse aun más amarilla que de costumbre y su pelo claro sobresalía flácido bajo su negro sombrero.

"Pocas veces he visto a una niña de aspecto tan malhumorado", pensó la señora Clearwater. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver que niñas de la edad de Rosalie se sentaran rígidas y quietas sin hacer nada. Al fin, cansada de observarla, el ama de llaves habló con voz dura, pero animadamente.

–Supongo que debo prevenirla –dijo–. La llevo a un lugar bastante extraño.

Rosalie no contestó y la señora Clearwater se desconcertó ante la aparente indiferencia que demostraba la niña. Luego de una pausa, continuó:

–En cierto modo es un lugar grandioso, pero deprimente. El señor Cullen está muy orgulloso de su propiedad y la quiere aunque de una manera más bien melancólica. La casa, situada al borde del bosque, fue construida hace seiscientos años. Tiene cerca de cien habitaciones, aunque la mayoría está cerrada con llave. Hay valiosas pinturas y hermosos muebles antiguos que han estado allí por años. A su alrededor se extiende une norme parque con flores y árboles cuyas ramas en ocasiones rozan la tierra.

La señora Clearwater hizo una pausa y repentinamente dijo:

–Pero no hay nada más.

Sin querer, Rosalie había escuchado. La descripción de la casa le interesó, puesto que difería de todo cuanto ella había conocido hasta el momento. Además, lo nuevo siempre la atraía. Pero no quiso demostrar el interés que sentía y continuó muy quieta. Su aparente indiferencia era una de las características más desagradables de su temperamento.

–Bueno –dijo la señora Clearwater–. ¿Qué le parece?

–No lo sé –contestó la niña–. No conozco esa clase de lugares.

La explicación hizo reír a la vieja señora.

– ¡Por favor! –exclamó–. Parece el comentario de una persona mayor. ¿Es que no le interesa?

–La verdad es que no importa si me interesa o no –dijo Rosalie.

–Tiene razón –repuso la señora Clearwater–. No entiendo por qué la han traído a vivir a Forks, a no ser que para el señor Cullen sea la solución más sencilla. Él no se molestará por usted, se lo aseguro; jamás se ha incomodado por nadie. Repentinamente se detuvo como si recordara algo que no debía mencionar.

–Él tiene la espalda torcida –dijo, finalmente–. Eso hizo de él un joven amargado, apesar de su dinero y de su enorme casa. Sólo cambió cuando se casó.

Aun cuando Rosalie no quería demostrar interés por lo que la señora Clearwater le contaba, la miró con sorpresa. Jamás pensó que el jorobado fuera casado. Al advertir su mirada de atención, el ama de llaves continuó su relato. A ella le gustaba hablar y ésta era una buena manera de acortar el trayecto.

–Era una dulce y preciosa mujer y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Nadie creyó que esa joven se casaría con él, pero lo hizo. Incluso hubo personas que pensaban que se casaba por su dinero, pero yo estoy segura de que no fue así. Cuando ella murió...

Rosalie dio un salto involuntario.

– ¡Ah, falleció! –exclamó sin quererlo.

En ese momento la niña recordó un cuento que había leído. Este trataba de un pobre jorobado y de una princesa, por lo que Rosalie sintió mucha pena por el señor Cullen.

–Sí, murió –contestó la señora Clearwater–. La muerte de su esposa lo convirtió en un hombre muy extraño. Ahora no le interesan las personas, ni quiere ver a nadie. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando, y cuando está en Forks se encierra en el ala oeste de la casa y no deja entrar más que al viejo Charlie Swan, quien lo cuidó de niño y conoce su manera de ser.

Parecía una historia salida de un libro y la niña quedó muy deprimida. La perspectiva de vivir en casa de su tío habría sido más alentadora si la hermosa señora aún viviera.

–No espere ver al señor Cullen, porque le apuesto diez a uno que no lo verá –continuó la señora Clearwater–. Tampoco confíe en que encontrará personas con quienes hablar. Tendrá que jugar sola. Se le indicarán las habitaciones a las que puede entrar, pero el jardín es suficientemente grande para usted. Además, no podrá deambular ni husmear dentro de la casa, el señor Cullen no lo aceptará.

–Yo no tengo intenciones de husmear –dijo la pequeña Rosalie con amargura.

En un momento determinado había sentido compasión por su tío, pero ante las explicaciones del ama de llaves dejó de tenerle lástima y pensó que bien se merecía lo que le había sucedido. Resentida, dio vuelta la cara hacia la ventanilla del tren sobre la cual azotaba una lluvia gris. Ante sus ojos, el paisaje se volvía cada vez más obscuro, y al observarlo fijamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Archibald Craven: Carlisle Cullen.**

**El viejo Pitcher: Charlie Swan.**

**Señora Medlock: Sue Clearwater.**

**Si hay alguna duda… PREGUNTEN!**


	3. A travez del páramo

**Se que hay cosas que no van a calzar, como la descripción de bosque, que Forks este en Inglaterra o que Rosalie no sepa que es un Bosque, pero así era la única forma de incluir las cosas y personajes de crepúsculo.**

A TRAVÉS DEL PARAMO

Rosalie durmió largamente y sólo despertó en el momento en que la señora Clearwater le ofrecía pollo, carne fría, pan y mantequilla que había comprado en una de las estaciones. Poco después, la niña volvió a dormirse en su rincón, arrullada por el monótono caer de la lluvia que golpeaba contra el vidrio.

Empezaba a obscurecer y el tren se había detenido cuando sintió que el ama de llaves la remecía.

–Despierte –dijo–. Ya es hora de que abra los ojos. Estamos en la estación de Washington debemos bajar del tren, aunque todavía tenemos un largo trayecto por recorrer.

La estación era pequeña y al parecer ellas fueron las únicas pasajeras quedescendieron. El jefe de la estación se acercó amablemente a saludarlas y les dijo:

–El carruaje las está esperando.

Frente a la plataforma las aguardaba una berlina. A Rosalie le gustó mucho el carruaje, lo mismo que el elegante criado que la ayudó a subir y que, luego de cerrar la puerta, se situó junto al cochero. A la niña también le agradó el confortable y acolchado asiento, pero, como no quería volver a dormir, prefirió mirar por la ventana, ansiosa de observar el camino que la llevaría hasta ese extraño lugar al cual se dirigían. El ama de llaves se había quedado silenciosa. Aun cuando no era tímida y no estaba asustada, Rosalie sentía cierta aprensión ante lo que podía sucederle en una casa situada al borde del bosque y con cien habitaciones, la mayoría bajo llave.

Repentinamente le preguntó a su acompañante.

–¿Qué es un bosque?

–Si en diez minutos más mira por la ventana lo verá –contestó la mujer–. Antes de llegar a la casa tenemos que recorrer unas cinco millas a través del bosque de Missel. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, estará obscuro y no podrá apreciarlo con claridad, pero algo logrará ver.

La niña no hizo más preguntas. En la obscuridad de su rincón esperó ansiosamente sin despegar los ojos de la ventana. A través de ella sólo podía vislumbrar ciertos detalles del camino con los rayos de luz que proyectaban los faroles colocados a ambos lados del carruaje. Luego de abandonar la estación, habían cruzado un pequeño pueblo de casas blanqueadas, en el que se distinguían las luces de la taberna. Pronto pasaron frente a la iglesia y la casa parroquial y cruzaron una o dos tiendas cuyos escaparates exhibían juguetes, dulces y una gran variedad de artículos.

Al dejar el pueblo, se encontraron en la carretera a cuyos lados sólo se veían setos y árboles. Nada más despertó el interés de Rosalie durante el trayecto que le pareció muy largo.

Súbitamente, los caballos cambiaron de paso. Ahora marchaban con lentitud, como si fueran subiendo un cerro. Poco después, incluso los setos y los árboles desaparecieron de la vista. Como Rosalie no percibía nada, excepto la densa obscuridad que la rodeaba, se inclinó hacia adelante presionando su cara contra el vidrio. En ese momento, el carruaje se sacudió.

–¡Eh! Seguro que ya llegamos al bosque –dijo la señora Clearwater.

Los faroles del carruaje alumbraban con una luz amarillenta el áspero camino que parecía haber sido abierto entre matorrales y pequeños arbustos, y que su superficie se extendiera hacia el infinito. Mientras tanto, el viento soplaba produciendo un sonido salvaje e impetuoso.

–Esto no es el mar, ¿verdad? –dijo Rosalie, volviéndose hacia su compañera.

–No, no lo es –contestó el ama de llaves–. Ni es campo, ni montañas; sólo millas y millas de tierra yerma en la cual nada crece, excepto el brezo, el tojo y la retama. Aquí viven sólo algunos mampatos y ovejas.

–Siento una sensación como si estuviera en medio del mar; al menos suena como si lo fuera –dijo Rosalie.

–Es el viento que sopla a través de los matorrales –dijo la señora Clearwater–. A mí me parece salvaje y monótono, pero para muchas personas este lugar es muy hermoso, especialmente cuando florece el brezo.

Por largo tiempo siguieron su camino en medio de la obscuridad y aunque la lluvia se detuvo, alrededor del carruaje silbaban ráfagas de viento que producían extrañossonidos. El camino subía y bajaba y en varias ocasiones el coche cruzó pequeños puentes bajo los cuales corría el agua vertiginosamente. Rosalie tenía la impresión de que el camino no terminaría nunca, y que el ancho y desolado bosque era un extenso océano que cruzaban a través de una seca franja de tierra.

–No me gusta. De verdad no me gusta –se dijo, apretando firmemente sus delgados labios.

Al fin, después de subir una pequeña loma, atisbaron una luz. El ama de llaves suspiró profundamente con alivio.

Poco más tarde, el carruaje traspasaba las rejas del parque; pero aún quedaban dos millas por recorrer antes de llegar a la casa. El camino de entrada estaba bordeado de altos árboles cuyas ramas se entrecruzaban en la cima y daban la impresión de una larga bóveda.

Al salir de esa obscura avenida se encontraron en un gran espacio abierto. El coche se detuvo frente a una inmensa casa no muy alta, que parecía extenderse alrededor de un patio de piedra. En un comienzo, Rosalie pensó que la casa estaba a obscuras, pero, al bajar del carruaje, divisó una pequeña luz en una ventana del segundo piso.

La gran puerta de entrada estaba formada por curiosos y macizos paneles de roble adornados con enormes clavos y rematados de barras de fierro. Penetraron al vestíbulo. Una débil luz daba una sensación irreal a los rostros de los retratos que colgaban dela pared y a las armaduras que lo adornaban. Rosalie prefirió no mirarlos. De pie sobre el suelo de piedra, la niña se veía más pequeña y exigua que nunca y ella, por su parte, se sentía perdida e insignificante.

Un hombre pulcro y delgado esperaba cerca del empleado que les abrió la puerta.

–Deberá llevarla a su habitación –dijo con voz ronca a la señora Clearwater–Él no quiere verla, porque parte mañana a Londres.

–Muy bien, señor Swan –contestó el ama de llaves–. Siempre puedo actuar bien cuando sé lo que se espera de mí.

–Lo que se espera de usted, señora Clearwater –dijo el señor Swan–, es que trate de no molestar al señor y que él no tenga que mirar lo que no quiere ver.

Luego de estas palabras, Rosalie Hale fue llevada al segundo piso a través de una ancha escala. Después de recorrer un largo pasadizo, subir unos peldaños y atravesar varios corredores, llegó ante una puerta abierta. Adentro la esperaban el fuego encendido y la cena servida sobre la mesa.

El ama de llaves le dijo sin ningún miramiento:

–Bien, aquí la dejo. Esta habitación y la que sigue son el lugar donde usted vivirá. Y, ¡no olvide!, no debe moverse de ellas.

Así fue como Rosalie Hale llegó a Forks. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más contrariada.


	4. Descubriendo la amistad

Descubriendo la amistad:

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie despertó al escuchar el ruido que hacía una joven mucama al limpiar la parrilla de la chimenea. Por unos minutos la observó; luego inspeccionó la habitación. Jamás había visto un dormitorio tan tenebroso y raro. Las enormes paredes estaban cubiertas de tapicerías bordadas, en las que bajo los árboles se veían algunas personas fantásticamente vestidas y, al fondo, aparecían las torres de un castillo. Al mirarlas, Rosalie sintió la impresión de que ella también formaba parte dela escena. A través de la ventana vio un paisaje sin árboles que se extendía hacia lo alto y que parecía un mar violáceo e interminable.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó apuntando hacia la ventana. Alice, la joven mucama, se enderezó y respondió:

–Es el páramo. ¿Le gusta?

–No –dijo Rosalie–. Lo odio.

–Eso le sucede porque no está acostumbrada a él –replicó Alice, volviendo a la parrilla–. Ahora le parece grande y desolado. Pero algún día le gustará.

– ¿Le gusta a usted? –Inquirió Rosalie.

–¡Oh, sí! Claro que me gusta –contestó Alice alegremente, mientras continuaba puliendo la parrilla–. ¡Me encanta! A mí no me parece desolado. Veo en él miles de cosas; además, tiene un perfume muy agradable. Es precioso en primavera, lo mismo en el verano cuando el brezo florece y huele a miel. Hay tanto aire fresco que el cielo se ve muy alto. Entretanto, las ovejas hacen travesuras saltando y cantando. ¡Por ningún motivo viviría lejos de aquí!

Rosalie la escuchaba perpleja. Los sirvientes en la India eran muy diferentes a Alice. Jamás hablaban así a sus amos. Se les ordenaba trabajar y jamás preguntaban el porqué. Ella nunca había dicho a un sirviente "por favor", ni tampoco "gracias"; además, acostumbraba maltratar a su aya. Ahora se preguntaba qué haría esta muchacha si ella la tratara así. Alice era una joven regordeta y sonrosada, con cara de buena persona; pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía aspecto decidido y era bien posible que no se dejara maltratar por una niña y que, incluso, le pegara si ella no se comportaba bien.

–Usted es una mucama muy rara –dijo Rosalie, altaneramente.

Riendo, sin perder su buen humor, Alice se sentó sobre los talones con la escobilla en la mano.

– ¡Eh! Ya lo sé –dijo–. Si hubiera una señora en Forks, seguramente no se me habría permitido ser una de las mucamas. Sólo me habrían dado trabajo en el lavadero. Sé que no soy muy bien educada, pero esta casa tampoco es corriente. Con excepción del señor Swan y de la señora Clearwater, nadie lleva las riendas de la casa. Al señor Cullen no le interesa lo que sucede aquí y, además, generalmente está de viaje. Mi puesto se lo debo a la bondad de la señora Clearwater.

– ¿Va a ser mi mucama? –preguntó Rosalie, con la misma voz imperiosa que usaba en la India. Alice siguió restregando la parrilla.

–Soy la mucama de la señora Clearwater –dijo con firmeza–. Y ella, a su vez, lo es del señor Cullen. Pero en algunas ocasiones seré su mucama, aunque estoy segura de que no necesitará demasiada ayuda.

– ¿Pero quién me ayudará a vestirme? –Preguntó Rosalie.

– ¿Es que no puede vestirse sola? –dijo Alice mirándola fijamente.

– ¡Por cierto que no! –contestó Rosalie indignada–. Jamás lo he hecho. Naturalmente, mi aya era quien me vestía.

–Bueno, ya es tiempo de que aprenda –dijo Alice sin darse cuenta de su insolencia–.No hay duda de que le hará muy bien. Mi mamá dice que algunos hijos de señores son tontos, porque tienen empleados que los bañan, los visten o los llevan de paseo, como si fueran títeres.

–Es diferente en la India –dijo Rosalie desdeñosamente, aunque casi no podía tolerar lo que oía.

Pero Alice no se abrumaba con facilidad.

– ¡Eh!, no dudo de que debe ser diferente –contestó con simpatía–. Es probable que eso se deba a la enorme cantidad de gente de color que vive allí. Cuando supe que usted venía de la India, creí que era de color.

Rosalie se sentó furiosa en la cama.

¡Qué! –exclamó–. ¿Pensó que yo era una nativa? ¡Hija de cerdos! -Alice la miró muy colorada.

– ¿A quién cree que está insultando? –dijo–. Esta no es la forma como se comporta una señorita; además no debe molestarse por lo que he dicho. Créame, no tengo nada en contra de la gente de color, jamás he visto uno. Esta mañana, cuando entré a encender el fuego, me acerqué en puntillas a su cama y con cuidado levanté la sábana para mirarla bien. Ahí estaba usted tan blanca como yo, aunque su cara tiene un color bastante amarillo.

Rosalie ni siquiera trató de controlar su rabia y su humillación. Estaba furiosa, pero se encontraba tan desamparada que, ante la sincera mirada dela mucama, se sintió de pronto horriblemente sola, lejos de todo lo que había sido su vida y de los que la conocían. Se tiró boca abajo sobre las almohadas y empezó a sollozar tan desesperadamente, que la buena Alice, un poco asustada y llena de compasión, se acercó a la cama y le dijo:

– ¡Eh!, no llore. No me di cuenta de que la estaba disgustando. Tal como usted dijo, yo no sé nada de nada. Le pido perdón; pero, por favor, deje de llorar. El tono amistoso y consolador de la joven mucama tuvo buen efecto. Al poco rato Rosalie dejó de llorar y se quedó quieta. Alice la miró con verdadero alivio.

–Ya es hora de levantarse –le dijo luego–. La señora Clearwater me ordenó traerle la bandeja con su desayuno a la otra sala, que ha sido arreglada especialmente para usted. Ahora levántese y la ayudaré con los botones que, estoy segura, es lo único que no puede hacer sola.

Cuando por fin Rosalie decidió levantarse, observó que los vestidos que Alice sacó del ropero para ella no eran los que había usado al llegar.

–Esos no son mis vestidos –dijo–. Los míos son negros.

–Esta es la ropa que deberá ponerse –contestó Alice–. El señor Cullen ordenó a la señora Clearwater que la comprara en Londres. Él no quiere verla de negro vagando como alma en pena por la casa, la que se vería aun más triste de lo que es. Mi madre, que siempre sabe lo que se debe hacer, opina que tiene toda la razón; a ella tampoco le gusta el negro.

–Yo también odio las cosas negras –dijo Rosalie.

Alice, acostumbrada a abotonar a sus hermanitas, jamás se había encontrado con una niña que se mantenía inmóvil para que la vistieran, como si no tuviera pies ni manos.

– ¿Por qué no se pone usted misma los zapatos? –Preguntó a Rosalie, cuando ella extendió el pie.

–Mi aya lo hacía –dijo Rosalie, mirándola fijamente–; ésa era la costumbre.

Continuamente usaba esas mismas palabras en la India, pues sabía que, al decirlas, se acababan las discusiones. Mas ahora se daba cuenta de que en Forks le enseñarían nuevas cosas, como colocarse los zapatos y los calcetines, o levantar las prendas esparcidas por el suelo.

Si Alice hubiera sido una mucama bien entrenada, probablemente habría asumido una actitud más sumisa y respetuosa y habría ayudado mucho más a la niña. Pero ella era sólo una rústica joven de la región de Washington, educada en una cabaña con un enjambre de hermanos que aprendían desde muy jóvenes a cuidar de sí mismos.

Por su parte, si Rosalie Hale hubiera sido una niña dispuesta a entretenerse, habría reído de la soltura con que Alice hablaba de sus cosas. En cambio, la escuchaba muy sorprendida por las libertades que se tomaba. En un comienzo, no se interesó por la charla familiar y bondadosa de la joven; sólo gradualmente fue fijando en ella su atención.

– ¡Si usted los viera! –Decía Alice–. Somos doce, y mi padre gana dieciséis chelines ala semana. Mamá tiene que hacer milagros para dar a mis hermanos su plato de avena. Como ellos juegan y se revuelcan todo el día en el páramo, mamá dice que el aire los engorda y que comen pasto como los mampatos. Mi hermano Emmett tiene doce años y tiene su propio mampato.

– ¿De dónde lo sacó? –preguntó Rosalie.

–Lo encontró en el páramo. Cuando era pequeñito se hicieron amigos y ahora lo sigue e incluso deja que se suba sobre él. Emmett es muy amable con los animales y ellos lo quieren mucho.

Rosalie jamás había tenido un animal regalón, a pesar de que siempre quiso tener uno. Así, empezó a interesarse por Emmett como jamás se había interesado por nadie, y éste fue el comienzo de un sentimiento muy Jaspereficioso para la niña.

Al pasar a la habitación contigua para tomar el desayuno, vio que en la sala que, según Alice, habían transformado para ella, no había nada con lo que un niño pudiera entretenerse. De las paredes colgaban viejos y tenebrosos cuadros y alrededor había pesadas sillas de roble. Sobre la mesa, al centro de la sala, la esperaba un suculento desayuno; mas, como era una persona de escaso apetito, miró con indiferencia el plato que Alice le ofrecía.

–No quiero –dijo.

– ¿Que no quiere su plato de avena? –preguntó incrédula Alice.

–No.

–Quiere decir que no sabe lo buena que es. Si lo desea, puede agregarle un poco de melaza o azúcar.

–No lo quiero –repitió Rosalie.

– ¡Eh! –Dijo la mucama–. No puedo permitir que se pierda la buena comida. Si mis hermanos estuvieran en su lugar, ya se la habrían comido.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó fríamente la niña.

– ¡Por qué! –Repitió Alice–. Porque casi nunca tienen sus estómagos llenos. Están siempre tan hambrientos como los jóvenes halcones o los zorros.

–Yo no sé lo que es tener hambre –dijo Rosalie, con la indiferencia que da la ignorancia.

Alice la miró indignada.

– ¡Le haría muy bien saberlo! –Dijo con claridad–. Yo no tengo paciencia con la gente que sólo se sienta y mira la buena comida. ¡Cómo me gustaría que Emmett o mis otros hermanos tuvieran esta rica avena en sus estómagos!

– ¿Y por qué no se la lleva? –inquirió Rosalie.

–No es mía –respondió firmemente Alice–. Además, hoy no es mi día de salida. Voy a mi casa sólo una vez al mes. Entonces ayudo a mi mamá con la limpieza y así ella puede tener un día de descanso.

Rosalie tomó solamente un poco de té y comió una pequeña tostada con mermelada.

–Abríguese y salga a jugar afuera –le dijo Alice–. Le hará bien y volverá con apetito.

Rosalie se asomó a la ventana. Vio jardines, senderos y grandes árboles, pero el día estaba lóbrego y ventoso.

– ¿Ir fuera? ¿Por qué debo salir en un día como éste?

–Bueno, si no quiere ir fuera, tendrá que quedarse aquí y no veo en qué podrá entretenerse.

La niña miró a su alrededor y reconoció que no había nada con qué jugar. Alpreparar las habitaciones, la señora Clearwater no pensó en buscar entretenciones para niños. Sin lugar a dudas era preferible salir afuera y ver el jardín.

– ¿Quién irá conmigo? –preguntó.

Alice la quedó mirando.

–Tendrá que ir sola –contestó–. Pronto aprenderá a jugar como los niños que no tienen hermanos. Por ejemplo, Emmett pasa horas jugando a solas en el páramo. Así fue como se hizo amigo del mampato. También tiene una oveja que lo reconoce y pájaros que comen de su mano. Aunque tenga hambre, siempre aparta unas migas para sus regalones.

Sin darse cuenta, el oír mencionar a Emmett fue lo que decidió a Rosalie a salir. En el jardín habría pájaros, aun cuando no así mampatos ni ovejas. Pero los pájaros serían diferentes a los de la India y se entretendría mirándolos. Alice le entregó el abrigo, el sombrero y un par de botas resistentes y le indicó la forma de llegar a la planta baja y así poder salir al jardín.

–En verano hay flores, pero en este momento nada ha florecido –comentó la joven al enseñarle el jardín.

Vaciló un momento y agregó:

–Uno de los jardines está cerrado. En diez años, nadie ha entrado en él. Sin querer, Rosalie le preguntó:

– ¿Por qué?... Otra puerta cerrada, además de las innumerables habitaciones de esta extraña casa.

–El señor Cullen la mandó cerrar cuando su señora murió tan repentinamente. Era su jardín y él no quiso que nadie entrara nunca más en él. Ese día cavó un hoyo y enterró la llave. Ahora perdóneme, la señora Clearwater me está llamando.

Al quedar a solas, Rosalie tomó el camino hacia los arbustos sin dejar de pensar en el jardín al que nadie podía entrar. Se preguntaba si aún quedarían flores vivas en él. Al poco rato de caminar encontró amplios prados y tortuosos senderos de bordes recortados. Había numerosos árboles, espacios vacíos y macizos de hojas perennes recortados en diversas formas. Vio también una gran pileta, en cuyo centro se encontraba una vieja fuente de la cual ya no manaba agua. Sin duda, éste no era el jardín prohibido. Pero, ¿cómo se podía impedir la entrada a un jardín?

Mientras pensaba en ello, vio al final del sendero algo que pareció una gran pared cubierta por una enredadera. Como Rosalie no conocía los jardines ingleses no sabía que se acercaba al huerto en donde se cultivan verduras y frutas.

Al fondo de la pared destacaba una puerta verde y, al atravesarla, Rosalie descubrió que se sucedían, uno tras otro, varios jardines amurallados en donde se cultivaban árboles frutales y verduras e, incluso, algunas de éstas bajo campanas de vidrio. A ella no le gustó el lugar, pero pensó que quizás cambiase de aspecto con el verdor del verano.

En ese momento, un hombre de edad con una pala al hombro atravesó la puerta. Miró muy sorprendido a la niña y se tocó la gorra a manera de saludo. Su expresión era arisca, como si no estuviera contento de verla. Ella, por su parte, al sentirse observada, adoptó su habitual expresión malhumorada.

– ¿Qué lugar es éste? –preguntó.

–El huerto –contestó el viejo.

– ¿Y qué es eso? –dijo Rosalie, apuntando hacia otra puerta verde.

–Otros huertos –contestó el hombre, de mala manera.

– ¿Puedo entrar en ellos? –volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

–Si lo desea..., pero no hay nada que ver.

Rosalie no respondió. Continuó por el sendero cruzando varios jardines amurallados iguales al primero. Al fin encontró una puerta cerrada y, como no era tímida y hacía siempre lo que quería, la abrió con la esperanza de descubrir el jardín secreto. Se encontró en medio de más árboles frutales. Vio entonces que, por sobre la muralla, se divisaban las copas de algunos árboles, lo que daba la impresión de que existía otro jardín detrás del muro.

Afanosamente recorrió el sendero que lo circundaba y buscó inútilmente una puerta. Se quedó quieta y observó las ramas de los árboles. Allí, posado en una de las más altas, había un pajarito de pecho colorado. Como si quisiera llamarla, repentinamente éste comenzó a cantar su canción de invierno.

Ella lo escuchó con atención y, por alguna razón, su amistoso y alegre silbido le produjo una gran felicidad. La casa de su tío, el raso páramo y los grandes y desolados jardines habían contribuido a que se sintiera más sola que de costumbre. Si Rosalie hubiera sido una niña querida por los seres que la rodeaban, probablemente las actuales circunstancias le habrían destrozado el corazón. Mas, como era una niña sin afectos, sólo la abrumaba la desolación. Por eso fue que el alegre canto del pajarito hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su agrio rostro. Se quedó escuchándolo hasta que voló y desapareció tras la muralla. Rosalie se preguntó si volvería a ver a ese pajarito que parecía vivir en el jardín misterioso. Probablemente, la enorme curiosidad que sentía por ese jardín se debía a que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba cuáles habían sido las razones para que su tío enterrara la llave. Tampoco entendía la relación que pudiera existir entre el amor tan grande por su mujer y ese odio al jardín que sintió cuando ella murió. A su vez, trataba de imaginar cuál sería su actitud cuando se encontrara por primera vez con su tío. Sabía que ella no sería de su agrado y probablemente a ella tampoco le agradaría él.

Seguramente, el día que lo conociera, se quedaría muda frente a él, aunque deseara más que nada preguntarle por qué había actuado en forma tan extraña. Repentinamente recordó al pajarito posado sobre la rama del árbol.

"Estoy segura de que ese árbol pertenece al jardín secreto –se dijo–. Lo rodea una muralla y no existe puerta."

Con este pensamiento volvió donde el viejo jardinero que continuaba cavando. Se detuvo a su lado y lo observó con atención, pero él no se dio por aludido hasta que ella le habló.

–He estado en los otros jardines –dijo.

–Nadie se lo impide –contestó bruscamente el hombre.

–También fui al huerto –dijo Rosalie.

–Ahí no hay perro que la muerda.

–No existe una puerta hacia el otro jardín, volvió a decir Rosalie.

– ¿Qué jardín? –Preguntó el hombre con voz áspera, deteniendo un momento su trabajo.

–El que se encuentra al otro lado de la pared –contestó Rosalie–. Vi un pajarito de pecho rojo que cantaba posado en la copa de un árbol.

Para su sorpresa, la malhumorada fisonomía del viejo cambió de expresión. Una sonrisa, que se expandió por su cara, la hizo darse cuenta de cuánto más agradables eran las personas que sonreían. Ella nunca lo había pensado.

El jardinero se volvió hacia el huerto, silbando suavemente. Poco después sucedió algo maravilloso. Rosalie sintió el suave aleteo del pajarito volando hacia ellos hasta que se posó sobre la tierra, muy cerca del pie del jardinero.

–Aquí está –dijo el viejo riendo entre dientes; y, hablando al pájaro como si lo hiciera con un niño, le preguntó–: ¿Dónde has estado, bandido descarado? No te he visto en todo el día. ¿Es que estás cortejando, aunque todavía no ha llegado la estación?

El pajarito ladeó la cabeza y le miró con ojos tan brillantes como las negras gotas de rocío. La manera como lo trataba el viejo le parecía familiar y no sentía miedo.

Rosalie se puso muy contenta al ver lo bonito y alegre que era con su cuerpo redondo, su pico delicado y sus esbeltas patitas. Casi parecía una persona.

–¿Viene cada vez que lo llama? –Preguntó casi en un susurro.

–Sí, por cierto. Lo conozco desde que era un crío. Voló de su nido, del otro lado del muro, y como era aún muy débil, por algunos días no pudo volver. Al regresar, el resto de la cría había partido. Se encontró solo y volvió conmigo. Así fue como nos hicimos amigos.

– ¿Qué clase de pájaro es? –Preguntó Rosalie.

–Es un petirrojo –Dijo el jardinero–. Son tan amistosos como los perros y es por eso que nos avenimos. Además, son muy curiosos: mire cómo picotea a nuestro alrededor. Él sabe que estamos hablando de él.

Era extraño ver al viejo mirar con orgullo y cariño al pequeño petirrojo.

Mientras el pajarito picoteaba trabajosamente el suelo, se paraba de vez en cuando a mirar a la niña como si la estuviera estudiando y, de este modo, pudiera conocerla mejor. Rosalie experimentó un sentimiento extraño.

– ¿A dónde voló el resto de la cría? –preguntó.

– ¡Quién puede saberlo! Los padres los sacan del nido y se dispersan antes de que uno se dé cuenta. Por eso, él se sintió solo.

Rosalie dio un paso hacia el petirrojo, lo miró de manera penetrante y le dijo:

–Yo también estoy sola.

Antes ella no se había dado cuenta de que este sentimiento de soledad la enojaba y amargaba. Ahora, al mirar a los ojos del petirrojo, lo entendió.

El jardinero los observó un minuto y nuevamente se puso a cavar.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Le preguntó Rosalie.

–Jasper Whitlock –le contestó, y luego agregó con agria sonrisa–: Yo también me siento solo cuando el petirrojo no está conmigo. Es el único amigo que tengo.

–Yo tampoco tengo amigos –dijo Rosalie–. Nunca los he tenido y jamás he jugado con otros niños.

Las personas de Yorkshire tienen el hábito de decir lo que piensan y el viejo Jasper, oriundo de la zona, dijo sin ambages:

–Usted y yo tenemos varias cosas en común. No somos agraciados, miramos con amargura y podría asegurar que ambos tenemos mal carácter.

Esto sí que era hablar claramente y Rosalie Hale jamás había oído que alguien le dijera tantas verdades. Nunca había pensado en cómo era ella. Solamente ahora se preguntaba si sería tan poco atractiva como el señor Whitlock y si, hasta antes de conocer al petirrojo, sería tan amarga como él. ¿Realmente tenía ella mal carácter?

Ante tantas dudas, se sintió incómoda. Repentinamente se volvió al escuchar un claro batir de alas. Era el petirrojo que, posado sobre las ramas de un manzano, de nuevo había irrumpido en una canción. Al oírlo, Jasper rió a carcajadas.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? –Preguntó Rosalie.

–El acaba de decidir que quiere ser su amigo –replicó el jardinero–. No hay duda que le ha tomado cariño.

– ¿A mí? –Preguntó Rosalie, acercándose suavemente hacia el pajarito para verlo mejor–.¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –Preguntó al petirrojo, como si hablara con una persona. – ¿Quieres, por favor?

Esta vez ella no hablaba con voz imperiosa; al contrario, su voz era tan suave, apremiante y persuasiva, que Jasper Whitlock quedó sorprendido.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó–. Si es tan encantadora como cualquier niña... Incluso diría que habla igual que Emmett con sus regalones del páramo.

– ¿Conoce a Emmett? –preguntó Rosalie, volviéndose hacia él.

–Emmett vaga por estos lugares y todos lo conocen. Las zarzamoras y las campanillas de brezo saben quién es él. Incluso los zorros le muestran sus carnadas y las alondras no le esconden sus nidos.

A Rosalie le hubiera gustado hacer más preguntas, pues sentía tanta curiosidad con respecto a Emmett como por el jardín desierto. Pero en ese momento, el petirrojo terminó su canción y, una vez más, extendió sus alas y voló lejos. Había concluido su visita y ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

–Acaba de volar sobre el muro del jardín sin puerta –exclamó Rosalie.

–El nació y vive allí –dijo el viejo Jasper–. Es posible que de momento esté cortejando a una petirroja entre las ramas del rosal.

– ¿Rosas? ¿Hay rosas ahí? –preguntó Rosalie.

Jasper tomó la pala y empezó nuevamente a cavar.

–Las había hace diez años –murmuró.

–Me gustaría verlas –dijo ella–. ¿Dónde está la puerta? Tiene que haber alguna entrada.

Jasper siguió cavando y su cara reflejó una expresión tan insociable como cuando recién lo conoció.

–Había una hace diez años –dijo.

– ¡Es que no hay puerta! –Exclamó Rosalie. –Pero debería haber una.

–No hay puerta y nadie la ha visto. Además, esto no le concierne a usted. Ahora haga el favor de irse a jugar y no ande metiendo la nariz en donde no debe.

Dejó de cavar, se echó la pala al hombro y partió sin siquiera darle una mirada para despedirse de ella.

**Martha: Alice**

**Ben: Jasper**

**Dickon: Emmett**

**Hay esta el nuevo capi…**


End file.
